


Jedis

by rianatn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cock Slapping, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rianatn/pseuds/rianatn
Summary: In which Naruto decides to buy glow in the dark condoms to use with a disturbed but curious Sasuke.





	Jedis

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this looks weird, I originally posted this on wattpad and just copied it onto here without much thought (╥_╥)

"Soo.."

Sasuke felt the couch dip beside him, feeling a familiar weight curl around his shoulders- gaze fixed on the TV in front of him.

"You wanna try something different tonight?"

With a dull look on his face, Sasuke grabs the remote at his side and pauses the show. He turns to his boyfriend, which he notices was clad in a bright orange hoodie and black sweats, hair messy as usual; wearing that idiotic smile of his. But what catches his attention are the familiar square-shaped packages in his free hand.

"Let's head upstairs." The blonde coaxes knowingly.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Glow in the dark... condoms?" Sasuke repeats slowly in disbelief. "This is the shit you wanna try out?"

Naruto sat crossed legged in front of him on the bed, smiling happily and nodding as Sasuke picks up one of the packets and examines it.

He sighed and tossed it back onto the bed, motioning himself off of it completely.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto springs across the sheet and catches his boyfriends pants, in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"I'm just grabbing the lube.." he answers flatly, brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"We won't need it."

Sasuke turns around and stares blankly.

"Are we not having sex?"

"Uh, kinda? But not really? I don't - _whatever_, come back we don't need it." Naruto concludes, using both of his hands to guide his boyfriend back to the bed; kissing the back of his palm teasingly when he settles.

Sasuke smacks his hand away at the gesture. "What are we gonna do?"

Naruto grins.

"Ever wanted to become a Jedi?"

"...No, what's that have to do with anything?"

Naruto props himself up onto his knees in a quick manner, fists clenching up beside him- his eyes practically shining with determination. "Let's pretend these condoms are our sabers' and fight!"

Sasuke blinks.

The other continues to beam.

Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"What the fuck."

"Look I know it sounds weird but-"

"When you told me you wanted to try something out, I was expecting some actual fucking- not some sword-fight with our dicks! " Sasuke argues exasperatedly to a baffled Naruto. "_That's_ what you're mad about, us not doing the no pants dance? The hidden salami?? Sexy-times???" Sasuke turns his head away from the interpretations, groaning at the wall.

He could hear the other pouting from his reaction, before feeling a slight tug of his shirt.

"Anyway, c'mon Sasuke.." the aforementioned feels Naruto come closer, bringing his hands to cup the sides of his face, closing the distance, and catching him by surprise.

"I know it's different but.. I wanted to try this." He whispers, "With you, only you." His arms wrap around him, gazing into his eyes, churning anything that might be in there, _anything_ that would make him give in.

Sasuke is dumbfounded. Leave it to Naruto to affect him so suddenly. "..No one else?"

"No one else." He lets out a small laugh. "You know that."

Sasuke feels his face heating up at the response and sighed, leaning back against the bed, his hand somehow lingering along Naruto's waist. "Fine."

That big smile returns to his features, jumping up and grabbing the two condoms, tossing one of them to his boyfriend.

Sasuke opens the packet and takes out the condom, raising an eyebrow at the already faint purple glow. Even though he knew what kind of condoms they were, he was still somewhat surprised by its features.

Naruto has been known to find the most bizarre things. One time, Sasuke came home to find a present box sitting on his bed with a tag reading, ' _To my edgy boyfriend ^-^ _'. Inside of it were a pink 9-inch vibrator, black cat ears, and fluffy handcuffs. Sasuke stared at it for a good minute before grabbing his phone and telling Naruto to get home. Once he arrived, they argued loudly over the gift, mentioning something along the lines of it being "obscene" or "prurient". Lets just say Naruto found himself under his boyfriend that night, rendered breathless and incoherent as his body laid limb on the bed, resembling putty. You'd think he'd learn his lesson from then but if anything that just _encouraged_ him.

So after dating for 2 years, Sasuke has honestly gotten used to his boyfriend's spontaneous decisions. Whenever they would argue or disagree with each other in any way, they would somehow manage to bring themselves together again. No matter how long it takes and whether it is fixed by talking it out or fucking it out; their issues are either left solved or forgotten.

Sasuke tugged the purple rubber over his length and flicked the empty wrapper off the bed, making a mental note to throw it away properly after.

When he looks up, Naruto already has his on, gripping onto the base of his half-hard dick and waving it around; ready to start their battle.

At the sight, Sasuke groans and wonders again why he agreed to this.

Still reluctant, he moves up closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his length at the base as well.

"You ready?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods in response.

"I still don't understand what we're getting-"

Sasuke flinches when he feels a sudden warm weight on his dick; hitting it, and making it bounce to the side. Before he could comment on the action Sasuke feels another hit, causing him to hold back a grunt.

"On guard! On guard! " Naruto chants. He was already getting into it.

Sasuke glared and retaliated, hitting him back the same way.

The room was dark, the only light that was there was the one coming in from the windows, and the two neon colors illuminating from their crotches. There were small smacks that resonated through the room as they continued to use their dicks to slap each other.

When Naruto attacks him again, he thrusts it against Sasuke's own, causing him to bite back an unexpected moan.

A smirk finds its way across Naruto's features. "Sounds like someone's enjoying this." He teases.

Sasuke glares at him for the nth time before holding onto his length firmly and slapping it hard against Naruto's tip.

His eyes flutter momentarily from the impact while a small, "_Mh-_" escapes him.

Before Sasuke could tease him about it, he lets out a surprised moan when he feels Naruto grab at his ass and harshly grinds his length down onto his own.

He wasn't expecting that.

"W-wait" Sasuke quickly grips Naruto's shoulders at the sudden change, feeling a slight pressure build-up in his abdomen.

"Do you want me to stop?" He rasps curiously.

Sasuke looks down and watches as their lengths glided against each other, seeing the orange and purple form a faint glow, which slowly intensified along with their breathing from the intense movement.

Sasuke shakes his head, and breathes deeply, trying to focus on his breathing from the languid hot thrusts. As their hips shifted together, he gradually closed his eyes, feeling the friction send waves of pleasure across his body.

Naruto carefully watched how his head lolled backwards, mouth opening a little, letting out small pants the faster they went.

Suddenly, he reached a hand in between them and wrapped it around both of their lengths, stroking it as he buried his head into Sasuke's neck; moaning softly, his pace fastening.

Sasuke was on a high. Louder moans escaped him as Naruto kept rubbing them together, reaching his hands around the back of his neck for leverage, feeling his body jerk through the fast strokes.

Like this he could feel his warm cock against his own. _God-_ and the way his hand fit so _nicely_ around him too. His hand was big, firm even, with such a tight _grip-_

The condom. _The condom_ was in the way.

"F-Forget it- j-just fucking-" Sasuke reached down and pulled off the annoying film, tossing them to the side. Right now he didn't care if he wasted them, all he wanted at that moment was to feel Naruto's skin against his own.

As soon as they came back together, Sasuke felt a sense of urgency and suddenly humped up into Naruto's grip. His eyes closed in concentration and his mouth lay agape in pleasure, moaning softly as the heat in his abdomen began to coil.

When he opened his eyes he looked back into Naruto's own, suddenly feeling a sense of vulnerability. The longer he stared into the blue orbs, the more he saw something within them. Maybe it was the lightheadedness but there was something deeper that he saw in there, something foreign yet familiar. It was a look he had seen times before but had only seen it directed at him. It made him want to stay away but it also made him want to dive in deep. It made him numb but in a good way. It made him want to be closer. _Closer_.

As the distance between them shortened, he could feel his boyfriends burning gaze when he brought his hand up to cup his face. Eyes fixing onto their goal; their breaths mingling.

Then their lips collided. Their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to tangle into each other's wet warmth. Sasuke gasped into his mouth, bringing both his hands up to grab onto Naruto's hair; keeping his face close to his, as he unconsciously grinds into his grip.

Naruto notices his actions and rubs his thumb across their tips, mixing their precum, and using it as lube. When he feels Sasuke tug at his hair tighter, he gets an idea. Naruto buries his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, licking into it causing him to moan. As he distracts him, he turns his fast strokes into slow yet pleasurable ones; pumping down and twisting his wrist on the upstroke, gradually adding pressure underneath the head, before swiping his thumb slowly over the tip profusely.

Sasuke felt dizzy.

His grip frails from Naruto's hair and instead takes purchase onto the fabric of his shirt; his breathing coming out in heavy pants, feeling frantic. Naruto continued to rub their lengths together slowly- light-headedly- whispering lustful teases into his ear.

"You like feeling my cock rub against yours don't you? You're so dirty babe, _filthy_."

Usually Sasuke would bite back at Naruto's comments but instead, he lets out a whimper as his eyes close, focusing on the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Closer. He wanted to be closer.

"_Naruto_." He was so fucking close. His voice was unrecognizable.

Sasuke whimpered louder when he fastened his pace along the tip, gripping onto his shoulders because fuck everything was good, this was good, he_ felt_ good.

"Naruto- _mh-_ I'm gonna cum." Sasuke breathed out, feeling the warm coil of heat in his abdomen get tighter.

"No, you aren't."

Sasuke bit his lip and let out a muffled sound when Naruto sunk his teeth into his neck, feeling his dick throb at the pain.

His breathing was harsh and shaky as his abdomen tensed up, he was so so close.

"Nngh- Naruto, I can't-I can't hold it _I-_"

Suddenly Sasuke feels a tight squeeze at the base of his dick, eyes clenched as he lets out a choked groan. He opened his eyes in confusion only to feel his cheek being peppered with kisses as he's brought into a dry orgasm.

"W-what are you- why did you-" Sasuke sputters indignantly, turning his head only to feel hot lips against his own briefly.

"Sorry, not yet." Naruto murmurs, pulling away before latching onto his neck once more; trailing his bites down towards his collarbone. As he bites, his other hand goes into Sasuke's sweats, grabbing at his ass and letting a finger disappear between the cheeks.

He doesn't push into the puckered hole when he finds it. Instead, he lets his finger lazily draw shapes around it as his mouth sucks along his marks.

Sasuke was shaking through his ministrations, feeling his mind short circuit with each touch, driving him further to his breaking point.

"In me. Now." he strains, bringing his ass back in anticipation as he groans endlessly.

Naruto smirks at the demand but remains oblivious as he removes his fingers and trails his kisses down Sasuke's neck; reaching his chest.

"No- stop _nh_, fuck me." Sasuke rasps, digging his hands into his shoulders.

"What'd you say? I didn't catch that."

Sasuke grits his teeth. He heard damn well what he said.

In annoyance, Sasuke pushes Naruto away and gets up shakily from the bed, walking over to his dresser to open the drawer and grab the thick bottle of lube.

When he returns to the bed, he sits in front of his boyfriend with his legs spread, having discarded his pants beforehand.

He pours some lube onto his fingers and rubs it in between them, watching Naruto as he brings his hand forward and immediately pushes two fingers inside.

He lets out a soft sound before biting it back once he felt the intrusion. Taking a moment to adjust, he grips onto one of his bent legs for leverage. Once he felt ready, he pulled his fingers out then pushed it back into himself, whimpering as he blinked his eyes back into focus to keep them on his boyfriend- who just stared with an unreadable expression.

Two fingers turn into three and Sasuke is left shutting his eyes and craning his neck back, burying his head into the pillow as he lets out a satisfied moan, hips pushing up to find his spot.

Before he could find it, he feels a hand wrap around his wrist and a tug; pulling his hand out, and leaving his hole empty and gaping. He opens his eyes in annoyance.

"The fuck are you doing?" Naruto growls. His eyes were darkened.

Sasuke glares back at him. "If you aren't going to satisfy me, then I'll do it myself."

Before Sasuke could get his hand back in, he lets out a sharp gasp as he feels something big, warm, and wet press into him. When his head falls back onto the pillow, it is suddenly forced back up into Naruto's gaze.

"Watch me."

Naruto had Sasuke's legs hoisted around his hips, holding onto his waist as he pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him from the position and let out a frustrated moan into his ear as he pushed only the head of his cock in and out of him, stirring him on even more.

"Please.." he lets out, as he weakly tries to push himself down towards Naruto's hips. A groan slips from him when he holds his waist in place, preventing him from moving.

"Are you fucking serious." Sasuke huffs under his breath. His grip around him tightens, continuing to stare right into his eyes. He knew what he was waiting for. "I want you bastard, I want you so fucking bad just- please." He grips him harder. "_Fuck me_."

Naruto smirks knowingly from the forced change in attitude but complies anyway.

As he finally began to push himself all the way in, Sasuke trembled beneath him; mouth opening and eyes clenching tight as he tries to accommodate his length.

No matter how many times they've done it, he could never get used to the intrusion and neither was he ever going to get tired of it. He liked it when he was like this, or in fact, _loved it_. As dirty as it sounds, he loved the feeling of being spread underneath him; he loved being fucked into. It was the stretch, the warmth, the _proximity_ that always made him feel on such a high.

When Naruto swipes a hand across his forehead, Sasuke remembers to keep his eyes on him.

He tightens his arms around his neck and whimpers when he pulls out, only to let out a loud moan when he thrusts back in.

A few more thrusts causes a loud drawled out whine of curses to erupt from Sasuke's throat when he feels the tip of his length push into his prostate.

"F-fuck, fucking f- _ah_."

Sharp thrust after another, he struggled to form coherent words as Naruto kept pounding into him so quickly, making his body bounce with each thrust.

He was completely at his mercy.

"Good- t-that feels good, s-so good." he let out, already feeling dizzy from the pleasure.

Naruto's hips stuttered as he approached his climax, gripping onto Sasuke's sides tightly as he pushed his body further down into the mattress, towering over him; reaching deeper.

The bed was creaking from their frenzy as their moans got louder the closer they got to the edge.

Naruto looked down and admired the way his groin connected perfectly with Sasuke's own. Even in the dark, he could see the difference between their tone of skin as their bodies collided; his tanned lower half contrasting with Sasuke's pale one. He watched the way his cock fit in so perfectly, noticing how Sasuke's would slap against his abdomen from the harsh movement. He heard the lewd slaps it made whenever he'd pound into him.

But along the slaps which resonated throughout the room, he heard beautiful cries of pleasure in between them. All of it came from the one beneath him, the sounds that Naruto was drawing from him, and that realization not only went straight to his ego, but also to his dick.

Naruto's face is suddenly pulled up into Sasuke's gaze by his grasp, revealing a sly smirk. " Watch _me_."

Naruto sends him his own smirk. "Change of plans." Confusion crosses Sasuke's features momentarily before Naruto tightens his grip around his hips.

Naruto pulls out and flips Sasuke onto his stomach, ass up, not wasting any time before thrusting himself back in. Sasuke lets out a loud whine when he pushes in, cock hitting his prostate hard and more precise than before.

"_Nngh -_ " Sasuke grips the edge of the mattress tightly, in a desperate attempt to keep himself still; mouth open as a stream of "_Yes_" and "_Harder_" escape him.

Naruto lets out a pleased moan from his words, hips continuing to snap at the right angle.

Sasuke's body was on fire, every part of him; just burning with pleasure. His eyes are delirious as he tries to crane his head back to focus on Naruto, letting out whines when the tension in his abdomen continues to get tighter and tighter.

"C-Can't hold it.." Sasuke babbles breathlessly. "S' close."

His hard cock bounced against his stomach as pre-cum leaked at the burning tip, wanting to be touched badly, then Naruto leaned down and began rubbing it and that's it _that's it-_

"_Please_." Sasuke let's out wantonly; eyes delerious, mouth open- voice high and airy as Naruto rubs him off so good, so _perfectly_, it has him clenching around him, crying out his name rapidly. He's at his limit.

Naruto brings his lips to his ear.

"Cum for me."

Then everything went white.

His body arches as every part of it vibrates in unison. A blissful relief of pleasure courses through him at that moment, his writhing body continuing to be sent forward by Naruto's hard thrusts. Cum paints his stomach, Naruto's hand, and parts of the bed sheet but he doesn't _care_. Everything feels so sensitive as jumbled whimpers mixed in with variations of Naruto's name slip out, his hand's straining; feeling as if they can give out at any second.

Midway, Sasuke hears a pitiful, high, _desperate_ whine and slowly registers that the sound is coming from him, mouth agape and eyes hazy as Naruto continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

When he's finished cumming, his body crashes down, feeling Naruto pull out of him shortly. Sasuke shifts uncomfortably from the sudden loss, then feels something warm being squirted on him. His eyes flutter open, neck craning to the side, breathing heavily as he finds Naruto's cock in between the cheeks of his ass; watching as he slowly spills his release onto him.

He could hear Naruto moaning softly as he pumped himself, seeing how he tugged on it slowly, prolonging it, and reveling in the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Sasuke brings his head back down from the awkward angle, feeling a small sting in his neck. Before he could bring his hand up to graze over it in a weak attempt to soothe it, he feels the bed deepen beside him. At this, he turns his body to the side, meeting his eyes with Naruto's.

When he turns, the moonlight hits Naruto's face perfectly, making it seem to glow and appear to him so enchantingly.

He sends a small smile, causing Sasuke's face to heat up.

Naruto notices and props himself up on an elbow, closing the distance between them; giving Sasuke an amused kiss from his embarrassment.  
His hand remains on Sasuke's cheek as Sasuke gazes back into Naruto's eyes, feeling something within blossom as he realizes what he had been feeling this whole time. Fondness.

"Gg mate."

.

.

Sasuke uses all of his remaining energy to kick him off the bed.

_Fondness._

**Author's Note:**

> Woww so this was my first fanfic/smut!! idk why i just dived into one of the most hardest thing to write when,, im a literal beginner- oh god.
> 
> So to whoever actually made it through this cringeful oneshot, holy crap I love you
> 
> please feel free to give me corrections or tips cause i know my ass NEEDS it
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
